Truth Or Dare
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: Yugi and the gang are locked in a room and are forced to play Truth Or Dare with a crazy woman who is a Yugi fangirl. With Malik, Bakura, Yugi, Joey and Yami in the same room for who knows how long anything could happen.
1. Striping, drugging, and raping

Yugi: Okay where the freak are we?

Joey: I don't know but this is pretty creepy. I mean first we're at your house and then suddenly we're here in this dark room. Which is pretty creepy by the way.

Bakura: Stop being a baby!

AnnaGraceBakura: Hello everyone *smirks evily*

Yami: who the hell are you???

AnnaGraceBakura: I'm your wrost nightmare....

Yugi: ....uh huh....just tell us why we're here...

:AnnaGraceBAkura: you're here to play truth or dare..*laughs evily*

Malik: And who said we had to?

AnnaGraceBakura: Well u dont have to but there's no way out of this room. So either you play truth or dare with me or I leave you to your deaths in this lonley ol' room.

Yugi: 0.o

Yami: Yeah ok.....your a weirdo

AnnaGraceBakura: Yup now are you going to play?

Yugi: *sighs* I guess we have no other choice. Besides truth or dare never hurt anyone.

AnnaGraceBakura: Thats the spirit! Now lets begin who would like to go first?

Bakura: I do!

AnnaGraceBakura: Okay you can start Bakura.

Bakura: Yami truth or dare?

Yami: *sighs and mumbloes something* dare

Bakura: *Thinks* okay.....I dare you to.... go over to what ever her name is and tick her off

Yami: Why the heck should I do that!? -_-

Bakura: Becuase its a dare and if you don't I'll make you do something worse

Yami: Fine *walks over to AnnaGraceBakura* Okay whoever you are. Because I don't know who the hell you are I'm going to start adressing you as Fuck Face. Fair enough?

AnnaGraceBakura: *smirks and punches Yami right in the face*

BAkura: HAHA!

Yugi: Sigh

AnnaGraceBakura: Okay my turn Yugi truth or dare

Yugi: Dare.....

AnnaGraceBakura: Oooooo bad decision. I dare you to strip in the middle of the room in front of everybody. Oh and when I say strip I mean all clothing off

Yugi: No way am I doing that

AnnaGraceBakura: Would you rather have a one night stand with Bakura

Yugi: *looks over at Bakura*

Bakura: Don't even think about it midget. *glare*

Yugi: *sighs and looks at Anna* How about in the other room

AnnaGraceBakura: Not as embarressing but it would be fun for me *licks lips* Okay fine follow me

Yami: I can't believe he was just about to have a one night stand with Bakura

Bakura: I can't believe he actually thoguht about it

Joey: I'm not surprised. He'd do anything to get out of anything embarrassing

Later on......

AnnaGraceBakura: *walks back in blushing furiously*

Yugi: *follows behind buttoned up his shirt and smirked* Well looks like its my turn Malik truth or dare?

Malik: Truth

Yugi: Your no fair...okay.....Crap! All I had was a dare thought up...hang on......*thinking hard*

Yami: Don't think too hard Yugi. You wouldn't want your brain to explode

Yugi: Will you shut up! Okay Malik, Is it true that you are deeply in love with your Yami

Malik: Hell no!

Yugi: Okay just asking

Malik: Okay crazy gril truth or dare

AnnaGraceBakura: What?

Bakura: Omg she is totally zoned out!

Joey: SHe's probably thinking about what to do with Yugi once he passes out

Yugi: What! Who said anything about me passing out.

AnnaGraceBakura: You know that Dr. Pepper your drinking

Yugi: Yeah

AnnaGraceBakura: I kinda put something in it

Yugi: Sooo I'm going to pass out in a while

AnnaGraceBakura: Yup pretty much

Malik: Okay back to my question truth or dare

AnnaGraceBakura: Dare

Malik: I dare you to tell us what you were thinking while Yugi was doing his dare

AnnaGraceBakura: *bits lip and licks lips* Well First I was thinking about how smexy he looked and then wondering about how I can find out how flexable he is

Yugi: Please god just kill me

Yami: Aww whats wrong Yugi. Not so happy that you have a fangirl now

AnnaGraceBakura: Do you need another punch in the face

Yami: No

AnnaGraceBakura: OKay then shut up!

AnnaGraceBakura: Well its my turn again! Okay I'm having fun so bakura truth or dare

Bakura: Dare *smirks evily*

AnnaGraceBAkura: Okay I dare you to have a one night stand with Yami

Yami: WHAT!!!!

Bakura: Okay! *draggs Yami into the other room*

Yugi: Dang that was fa- *yawns and collapses to the floor*

AnnaGraceBakura: Yay it worked!

Malik: Your crazy you know that

AnnaGraceBakura: Of course I know that. Now if you'll excuess me I have to go drag them out of the other room so I can have my turn and get that anidote *runs into the other room, kicks them out and draggs Yugi in*

YAmi: THat is one crazy chick

Joey: No kidding


	2. Gagging, licking, and Crazyness!

Malik: How long has it been since she dragged his lifeless body out of here??

Bakura: I don't kknow or care. The longer their gone the better.

Joey: I hate to say it but I agree with the freak of nature

Bakura: Who you calling freak of nature Dork face

Yami: Will you two shut up your giving me a headache

Bakura: Oh who cares about your little headache

Yami: I do now shut the fuck up!

Malik:*fake gasp* Watch your language

Yami: Shut up Malik

Malik: Make me

Bakura: Okay you two stop acting like childer please now your giving _me _a headache

Joey: *rolls eyes* They give everyone a headache

Yami: Watch what you say dork

Joey: Oh so now your mad at me god your such a jerk-face

Yami: What did I just say *growl*

Malik: I'd rather have the crazy girl come back

Bakura: You and me both

About an hour later.......

AnnaGraceBakura: Okay I'm back. So what did I miss

Bakura: Nothing really. So.....anything funny happen that we would wanna know about

Yugi: SO you think I just totally embarressed myself for an hour

Bakura: Of course, if you were yourself then totally

Yugi: *sighs and looks up* Why do you hate me so much

Malik: Well the two dorks seemed to shut up

Yugi: And whys that

BAkura: I gagged them and tied them to each other

Yugi: Where did you get the stuff to do that?

Bakura: Dont underatimate me midget *smirks*

Yugi: Um...okay...doesn't really answer my question but I'll take it as an answer anyway

Malik: I just sat back and watched. They were ticking us off so much

Yugi: Yeah I wouldn't know *glares at Anna*

AnnaGraceBakura: Hey don't look at me. Your the one who drank the Dr. Pepper

Yugi: How was I supposed to know that you drugged it!

Bakura: You should already know not to drink anything that a crazy person like her gives you

Malik: Don't forget obsessed fangirl!

AnnaGraceBakura: You wanna be in Joey's place right now?

Malik: *swolloas and shakes head slowly*

AnnaGraceBakura: Okay then! Lets continue the game

Bakura: I'll start Malik truth or dare?

Malik: Dare me

Bakura: Okay I dare you to.....I ran out of ideas

Yugi: 0.o somebody please punch him

AnnaGraceBakura: Okay! *takes step forward*

Yugi: *grabs arm* kidding!

AnnaGraceBakura: You might wanna move your hand *licks lips*

Yugi: huh?

AnnaGraceBakura: *leans down and licks up his arm*

Yugi: *jumps back* Oh I know you didnt just lick me

AnnaGraceBakura: So what if I did, what are you gonna do about it

Yugi: *rolls eyes*

AnnaGraceBakura: Watch the additude

Yugi: Uh huh

Malik: Can you two stop. Of you wanna fight go in the other room and fuck each other again let Bakura \think so I can get my turn over with

Bakura: I already came up with something, thanks to whats her face *winks*

Malik: OKay shoot

Bakura: I dare you to lick Yugi. But you have to lick him somewhere not visable right now

Malik: Hell no!!!

Yugi: I agree one hundred percent with Malik

Bakura: You have another decision

AnnaGraceBakura: I'll do the dare for Malik!

Bakura: Okay go ahead

Yugi: Thank you Bakura

Bakura: Your welcome *watches as he's pulled into the other room*

Malik: So what now??

Bakura: I guess we wait....

About two hours later,.....

AnnaGraceBakura: Done!

Bakura: Okay what the fuck is wrong with the ;midget

Yugi: Nothing's wrong with me

Bakura: Oh yeah there is....your actually smiling!

Yugi: So what!?

Malik: You totally enjoyed that!

Yugi: Your just jealous

Bakura: Why would I ever be jealous of you

Yugi: Becuase I got a blow job and you didn't

Bakura: 0.o

Malik: NO FUCKING FAIR!

AnnaGraceBakura: Don't even think about it you two

Bakura: Shut up!

AnnaGraceBakura: Can we jsut get on with the game??

Bakura: Not until you.....hey! Are you even listening to me!!!!

AnnaGraceBakura: *listening to ipod and smirking at him*

Yugi: Wait is that BoysLikeGirls??

AnnaGraceBakura: *pulls out earphones* yeah it is why

Yugi: Becuase I listen to them too

Malik: Omg! They just found something in common someone hit one of them on the head

Bakura: Which one?

Malik: THe shortest target

Bakura: *hits Yugi upside the head*

Yugi: Why did you hit _me_ upside the head!?

Bakura: He told me to hit the shortest target

Yugi: Why you little-

AnnaGraceBakura: Calm down you two or I swear to god one of you is going to get a fistfull

Yugi: He started it

Bakura: Baby *sticks out tounge*

Malik: *shakes head* Omg. Please someone just stab me in the face

AnnaGracBakura: You got a knife??

Malik: No and I don't think anyone would let you even get a hold of one crazy

AnnaGraceBakura: Yeah your right....*laughs*


	3. Seducing, Puberty, and VIDEOTAPING!

Yugi: Ouch *rubs head*

Bakura: What's wrong midget

Yugi: You friggin' slapped me in the back of the head physco!

Bakura: Technically I diddn't slap you, I hit you

Yugi: Well it still hurt!

AnnaGraceBakura: Its okay Yugi

Yugi: Shut up crazy

AnnaGraceBakura: Excuse me!? I know you did not just tell me shut up!?

Yugi: Yeah I did and I'll say it again. SHUT THE FREAK UP!

AnnaGraceBakura: OKay Mr. Grumpykins I guess you don't need another blow job

Yugi: I'm so sorry

AnnaGraceBakura: That's what I thought.

Malik: You've just got him wrapped around your finger.

AnnaGraceBakura: Yup, and it feels good

Yugi: Thats not the only thing

Bakura: Okay if you are going to be talking like that go into the other room.

Yugi: Sorry gosh. I didn't know I wasn't aloud to speak my mind

Malik: Nope!

Yugi: *rolls eyes* Of course

AnnaGraceBakura: Don't you think it is about time to let those two go??

Bakura: Heck no! I'm enjoying the silence. Well some of it *looks at Yugi*

Mslik: Well can we gonna start the game again??

AnnaGraceBakura: Sure we can! Yugi truth....or....dare

Yugi: Dare

AnnaGraceBakura: OKay! I dare you to *leans over and whisperes in his ear* Go talk seductivly to Yami

Yugi: And why should I do that??

AnnaGraceBakura: Because once you do the dare it will be your turn. And hello!? Dare me to do anything.

Yugi: Fine. *walks over to Yami and Joey* (Who are still tied to each other)

After a few minutes of weird whispering.......

Yugi: There happy??

AnnaGraceBakura: *Stuggling a laugh* T-t-totally. Now its ur turn

Yugi: Okay truth or dare

AnnaGraceBakura: *says seductivly* Dare Me....

Yugi: Ummm....o-o-ok........I dare you to let me *whispers in ear*

AnnaGraceBakura: Fine....*Drags Yugi into other room*

Malik: ANd again they go away...

Bakura: I wonder what he dared her to do.....

Malik: Probably something very perverted

Bakura: I don't know.......

Malik: I blame it on puberty

Bakura: YOu think he hit puberty?? 0.o

Malik: Well his voice is changing. And he sure is acting different

Bakura: God Damn! I thought it would take longer than this

Malik: Me too

A few minutes later.....

Yugi: Back! Now itsyour turn again

AnnaGraceBakura: Okay Malik truth or dare

Malik: Dare

AnnaGraceBakura: I dare you to......untie them two and let it go from there

Malik: And why??

AnnaGraceBakura: Because Yami has no idea that Yugi was dared to say those things to him

Malik: OKay! *Unties ropes*

Yami: What the FUCK YUGI!!!

Yugi: I was dared, sorry Yami

Yami: Oh I'm not mad Yugi. YOu just turned me on

Yugi: Okay Yami I'm not gay. If your turned on go make out with Joey

Joey: WHAT! I'm not gay!

Yami: But you will be *licks lips*

JOey: Oh no I wo- *Shoved on the ground by Yami*

Yugi: Um....okay.....

Malik: I should have never untied them...

Bakura: No you shouldn't have

Malik: HEy crazy girl. Do you have anything else interesting to do besides watching them

AnnaGraceBakura: WEll we can tap the thing and put it up on YouTube

Bakura: THATS PERFECT!

AnnaGraceBAkura: *grabbs camcorder* OKay and ACTION!

Yugi: This is going to be fun

Malik: I'm starting to like this girl

Yugi: *growl and pulls AnnaGraceBakura closer* Mine

Bakura: Okay midget don't get too protective

Yugi: You too Bakura. Stay. Away. FRom. HEr.

Bakura: Okay fine midget. But don't cry when she leaves you for someone more amazing

AnnaGRaceBAkura: What you mean like Yami Marik

Bakura: I WAS TALKING ABOUT ME!!!!

Malik: HA HA! She likes my Yami better!

Bakura: SHut up Malik!

Malik: Make me Physcopath

Yugi: Okay enough! Lets just calm down adn keep thinking about the video

Bakura: Oh right. Are you done yet

AnnaGraceBakura: Yup! Now lets download it.

After a few minutes.....

AnnaGRAceBakura: And its....DONE!

Yugi: THat was fast.

Bakura: Yep and we already have like 39 hits.

Malik: THank god for internet.


End file.
